


like thunder in the distance

by Archaeopteryx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Multiple System, Nonbinary Hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/pseuds/Archaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is one of very few people whom Anders trusts completely -- trusts enough for Justice to surface.</p>
<p>The greatest justice to be found is in the provenance of peace and security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like thunder in the distance

Sparks dance across his skin. Blue flickers between his fingers, in the feathers of his coat, in his hair, and shines Fade-bright in his eyes.

“Anders?” asks Hawke, not because sie cannot recognize Justice, but because Justice has never smiled, has never stood at ease with shoulders loose and spine relaxed. Then again – Hawke has never seen Anders with his eyes so bright, alert and curious instead of guarded and weary.

“Yes,” they say. Their voice echoes with power, but it is more like distant rain than the thunderous roar Hawke knows. They frown. “No? That is … hello, Hawke. I am glad we meet at last.”

“We’ve met before,” says Hawke.

Justice laughs – quiet, short, a brief and sudden downpour. “Never,” they say, their smile dropping, the light under their skin dimming, “under the – best of circumstances. It is good to be introduced.”

They offer their hand. Hawke takes it. A bolt of energy courses through hen, almost knocking hen to hir knees; the touching of their skin feels like lightning, like a hole ripped in the Fade channeled directly to hir heart. 

“Justice,” sie says, because sie needs confirmation nonetheless. They tilt their head, fixing hen with a catlike stare.

“It is not so easy to tell one from the other,” they say. Hawke nods slowly.

Sie almost collapses again when they release hir hand. As forceful as the spirit’s energy strikes sym, its going is almost worse. Sie feels drained, dazed, every nerve humming, the world strangely bright.

“I thought you only came out to fight,” sie says, breathless. Hir chest feels hollow.

They laugh again. This time it lasts longer. It sounds like a rumble of distant thunder, and when it stops they smile. “I am Justice,” they say. “There is justice here. In trust, and in safety, and in peace.” Their voice changes, their stance shifts, a little more the Grey Warden than the spirit, a little more Fereldan arch than Fade crackle. “We are never safe,” they say. “Every word, every expression, every expense of power, we must be careful with. It is – rare, and very precious, that we can relax our control.”

Hawke takes a minute to catch hir breath and order hir mind. Anders-Justice watches sym, with a puzzling expression sie finally identifies as anxiety – worried, maybe, that sie will be afraid or strange. “Well,” sie says finally, offering hir own hand, “I am very glad, and very lucky, to provide that.”

Justice-Anders smiles, broad and brilliant, and takes hir hand. Hawke braces for the rush, but even so it leaves hen dizzy. “I am very glad you are here,” they say, and the warmth Hawke feels has nothing to do with the Fade.


End file.
